


Blooming Desire

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Breast Worship, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: After a witch battle, Madoka bares her feelings to Mami.





	Blooming Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solovei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/gifts).



When Madoka contracted to become a magical girl, she had wished to save Mami. It was an impulsive wish, right before that transformed witch would've killed Mami, and more than anything Madoka was grateful she had made her wish in time. Mami had chided her for being careless, but then had smiled and said she was thankful she no longer had to fight alone.

Thus magical girl Madoka had been born.

By night Madoka and Mami battled fearsome witches and familiars while sharing the few Grief Seeds they found, and by day they pretended to be normal schoolgirls. Sayaka and Hitomi often worried about Madoka, but she always told them she was fine; after all, she couldn't let them get involved in the dangerous world of magical girls. She wanted to protect them too.

That transfer student, Akemi Homura, acted no differently, but whenever her gaze met Madoka's, Madoka felt a familiar sorrow, one she couldn't take explain. She wanted to reach out to Homura, but with each passing day she felt as if Homura was drifting further and further away. Yet even if they couldn't be friends, Madoka wanted to protect Homura too.

Madoka and Mami fell into a kind of routine as they carried out their magical girl duties, although Mami would say nothing about fighting witches was routine. It was grim, thankless work, but Madoka found herself drawn more and more to Mami's strength, and a certain deep longing filled her heart.

One night, after a particularly violent battle with a witch that controlled shadows, Madoka and Mami headed to Mami's apartment to treat their wounds, and Madoka had called her mother to say she'd be spending the night at a friend's place. Mami lived alone, and while that made keeping their magical girl activities secret easier, Madoka could scarcely imagine the loneliness Mami had endured since losing her parents, and more than ever Madoka was thankful her wish had saved Mami.

"Kaname-san, you did very well tonight," Mami said as she led Madoka into her apartment. "If not for you, I'm not sure I could've defeated that witch."

"I didn't do much, really," Madoka said as she touched her injured arm. "And I went and got myself hurt…"

"But you're safe now, and that's what matters." Mami held her Soul Gem over Madoka's wounded arm, and a soft orange glow enveloped her skin. The glow was warm, much like Mami herself, and a blush rose to Madoka's cheeks as she watched Mami's careful hands.

Lately Madoka's heart raced uncontrollably whenever she was near Mami, even more than when they were fighting witches. They were in different grades, so they couldn't spend much time together in school, and after school, what little time they did have together they used to battle witches, so most of all Madoka looked forward to the end of battles, when she finally had peaceful moments alone with Mami.

She gulps, and her eyes fell upon Mami's bright lips, and she found herself wanting more.

"There, all done!" Mami said, and her Soul Gem vanished into her ring.

Madoka flexed her arm, and the pain was completely gone. "Thank you, Mami-san."

"You really gave me a scare." Something dark flickered across Mami's face, but then her expression softened. "So the best thing now is tea and cake."

As Mami headed into her kitchen, Madoka's heart felt as it were about to burst out of her chest. They often celebrated a successful witch hunt with tea and cake, but this was the first time Madoka was spending the night at Mami's place. When Mami returned, she and Madoka sat at the small table together, and the aroma of the tea and cake was mouthwatering.

For a while they simply spoke of small things, and Mami even helped Madoka with a little bit of her homework, which eased the guilt Madoka felt at hiding her magical girl duties from her family, as she often told her mother she was studying with Mami. She was surprised not to see Kyubey, but a part of her was thankful for the privacy, to have Mami's attention all for herself right now. 

Eventually Mami touched Madoka's healed arm, and her fingers trembled slightly. "I truly am glad you're safe. If I'd lost you, I don't know what I'd do…"

Madoka's heart skipped a beat, and she laid her hand over Mami's. "Have you had other partners before? You know, fellow magical girls…?"

Mami was silent a moment, and a forlorn smile came upon her lips. "It's a long story, but I have you now, so I'm grateful."

"Mami-san…" Madoka tried to say, and her breath caught in her throat. Mami's eyes were so bright and intense, but also held a warmth Madoka hadn't noticed before, a sincere warmth that seemed to stare straight into her soul. Mami had been alone for so long, a crushing loneliness that broke Madoka's heart, but she wasn't alone anymore. If Madoka could ease a little bit of that loneliness, then her wish would become true. Mami was strong and Madoka admired that strength, but she wanted to share her strength with Mami too.

With shaking hands she cupped Mami's face, and as she inhaled a deep breath to steady herself, she pressed her lips against Mami's.

Mami's arms snapped around Madoka's back, pulling her closer, and Mami's lips grew more aggressive and hungry as she kissed Madoka over and over. Her large breasts pressed against Madoka's chest, and Madoka's mind almost went blank. How long had she desired to touch Mami like this? Maybe she was only dreaming, and if she was, she didn't want to wake.

Finally they pulled apart, and Mami's warm cheeks held a deep blush. "Kaname-san, you're rather bold, aren't you?"

"Well, um…" Madoka felt her cheeks redden as her eyes fell upon Mami's ample bosom. Mami really did have such a beautiful figure, she thought. "I… just wanted you to know how I felt about you…"

Mami gently touched Madoka's cheek. "You became a magical girl for my sake. Because of you, I'm not alone anymore."

Madoka clasped Mami's hand between hers. "I want to do more for you, Mami-san!" she blurted out without thinking. "I want to hold you, and… touch you, like… like a lover…"

"Lover?" Mami blinked in surprise, and then a soft smile came upon her lips. "You really have grown more mature, and of course I trust you. More than anyone."

Madoka's heart soared as she and Mami headed toward the bedroom, and Mami's fingers were tight around Madoka's. So many nights Madoka had spent pleasuring herself to thoughts of Mami, trying to make sense of these strange new feelings, and now she was about to make those fantasies into reality. She finally understood - she loved Mami, and she wanted to bare all of herself for the girl she loved most. Since that day Mami had first saved her life from a witch, Madoka had been in love.

When they reached Mami's bedroom, they quickly removed their clothes, and Madoka could barely concentrate as she watched Mami. In the light of the full moon, Mami's skin seemed to shine, and the silhouette of her large breasts was an alluring sight indeed. She was more like a goddess than a simple magical girl, and Madoka couldn't take her eyes away from that beauty.

As they sat together on the bed, Mami's blush was bright. "Whatever you want to do, Kaname-san," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I trust you."

"Mami-san…" Madoka breathed, taking in the sight of Mami's beautiful body. Compared to Mami, she was short and flat, weak and uncertain. But she had wished to become strong to protect Mami, and now she could finally show how much she loved Mami. As she reached out to cup Mami's breasts, she also leaned closer to press her lips against Mami's for another kiss.

Mami's breasts were soft and round, and her nipples stiffened against Madoka's palms. Letting out a quiet giggle, Madoka gave Mami's breasts a good squeeze and while Mami gasped sharply, her faint smile didn't fade. As Madoka played with Mami's breasts, Mami's hands began to explore Madoka's body, her touch careful but eager, and Madoka shivered in delight. She knew this kind of pleasure, and more than anything she wanted share that pleasure with Mami.

Carefully pushing Mami to the bed, Madoka pinched her firm nipples, teasing them, and Mami squirmed beneath her, as if begging for more. Madoka smiled; Mami losing her composure was actually rather cute, and with as much as Mami had done for her, she was grateful to have at least this chance to give something back.

"Ka… Kaname-san…" Mami forced out, her breathing heavy as she pressed her breasts more against Madoka's hands. "M-More, please…"

"Of course!" Madoka said as she planted a kiss on Mami's slender throat, and her fingers dug more into the soft flesh of Mami's breasts. She had always been envious of Mami's larger bust, always fantasizing about holding and squeezing Mami's beautiful breasts as hard as she could, to make Mami cry out for more.

Reluctantly Madoka took her hand from Mami's breast and then slid it between Mami's firm thighs, and so easily could she feel the warmth of Mami's arousal. As Mami whimpered, Madoka kissed her breast, pressing fingers more against her sex. Mami's body seemed to jolt, and her hands tightened around Madoka for a protective, almost death-like grip.

Stroking Mami's clit, Madoka also took Mami's nipple into her mouth while her free hand teased Mami's other nipple, and Mami's body began to arch beneath hers. Mami shivered in anticipation, and her soft, strained moans were surprisingly adorable. Madoka slid her finger more into Mami, and Mami grew moist around the ring of her Soul Gem, and she flushed; that ring was like her soul, and to share it so intimately with the girl she admired most…!

When Mami climaxed with a sharp, eager cry, a sense of relief and pleasure washed over Madoka, and she wondered how much more she could fall in love with Mami.

For a while neither spoke, simply basking in the afterglow of love, and finally, when they both had calmed, Mami pinned Madoka to the bed, burying her face in Madoka's shoulder. "Oh, Kaname-san, you naughty girl… When did you become so bold…?"

As if finally waking from a dream, Madoka found herself too stunned to speak. This was real, wasn't it? She really had made love to Mami, just like in her fantasies! How could she have been so bold and shameless? But she knew - she became a magical girl because she had promised Mami, and she finally had the strength she'd always dreamed of. "Didn't I tell you?" she said, finally finding her voice again. "Because I love you, Mami-san."

Mami lifted her head and touched Madoka's face, her fingers warm and tender. "And you'll always be with me?"

"I promise," Madoka said as a smile tugged at her lips. "You'll never be alone again."

Mami's eyes watered as she pulled Madoka into her arms, and Madoka threaded her fingers through Mami's soft hair to soothe her. Being a magical girl was a lonely destiny, but together they could protect this city, and Madoka would always share her newfound strength with Mami, no matter what.


End file.
